In the usage of Internet, a user may protect a security of a user account by setting login information of the account. The login information includes for example a password or a password protection question. In an existing technology, in the case that the user fails to log in since the user forgets the login information of the account or the password for the account is stolen, an authentication of an internet account may be performed through an official website provided by an account provider, to retrieve the password for the account. The method for authenticating the internet account may include: retrieve the password for the account by, such as filling in an associated mailbox or an associated communication number, answering the password protection question, submitting an account appeal to the account provider by the user. For example, when the user retrieves the password for the account by submitting an account appeal to the account provider, the user needs to access the official website provided by the account provider, fill historical evidence information of the user account in a webpage provided by the account provider to prove that the user is a real owner of the account, and submit the information to the account provider to authenticate the internet account. The historical evidence information of the user account includes for example a registration time of the account, a historical password of the account, history login information of the account. If the authentication is passed, the login information of the account may be reset. In the existing technology, when the internet account is authenticated, it is necessary for the user to fill in the specific history evidence information of the user account. Thereby a process of the authentication is complicated and the efficiency of the authentication is poor.